


Du bist mein göttlicher Beistand

by DannieCiora



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: meine Traumversion zu dieser Serie AU ab Staffel 7





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte auch schon auf Fanfiction.net veröffentlicht und hier sind einfach nur meine Wünsche mit mir durch gegangen.   
> Mir gehört nichts von alledem außer Laura und der Geschichte

Garcia freute sich Morgan gesund und munter wieder zu sehen nachdem er mal wieder in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie mal Todesängste ausgestanden wegen ihm. „ Hey da seid ihr ja wieder" lächelte sie und begrüßte erstmal alle mit einer Umarmung allen voran ihren Hotstuff. „ Hey mein Mädchen alles gut, ich bin doch heil wieder angekommen." „Ja aber warum immer du? Heute ist Donnerstag hast du Lust auf Filmabend?" „ Natürlich Baby ich würde mir nie unseren Filmabend entgehen lassen." „ Dann weißt du ja wo du nachher dein knackiges Hinterteil hinbewegen musst. Ich bestelle Pizza und du bringst den Rotwein mit. Um 19:00 Uhr bei mir, wie immer." Lächelte Penelope und verschwand in ihr Büro um Feierabend zu machen. „ Ok also in einer Stunde bei dir" rief Morgan ihr hinterher und machte sich selbst auf den Weg nach Hause um zu duschen, sich umzuziehen und den Wein zu holen.

Eine Stunde später dann klingelte es an Garcias Haustür und sie stürmte sofort zur Tür um ihren Schokoladengott zu begrüßen. „ Hey mein Schokoladengott, komm rein Pizza müsste auch gleich da sein." Meinte Garcia und geleitete ihn zum Sofa. ` sie sieht wunderschön aus` dachte Morgan so bei sich und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. „ Hey ich hab noch was ganz besonderes für uns beide gefunden." Schmunzelte er während er ihr eine Flasche lieblichen Rotweins vor die Nase hielt. „ Oh, mein Lieber du weißt was die Ladys wollen. Der passt perfekt zur Pizza." Rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu, während sie zur Tür ging um die Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen. „ Natürlich, aber vor allem verwöhn ich gerne mein Babygirl." „ Welchen Film schauen wir uns heute an?" fragte er nachdem das Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihrer Couch ausgebreitet war. „ Hmm.. mir ist das eigentlich egal ich bin total müde von diesem Fall" Meinte Penelope und lies sich neben Morgan aufs Sofa fallen. „ Ich such einfach mal einen lustigen aus oder?" „ Mach das, du weißt ja wo ich meine Filme aufbewahre." Lächelte Garcia und nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Weins. Der Fall war für alle nicht leicht gewesen sie hatten im Prinzip drei Tage ohne Pause durchgearbeitet, sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt noch aufrecht sitzen konnte so müde war sie. Der Fall hatte mal wieder mit Kindern zu tun gehabt und sie wusste wie sehr diese Derek zu schaffen machten. Deswegen der Filmabend, sie wollte, dass er auf andere Gedanken kam und nicht in sein Schneckenhaus zurück zog.

Nach dem Film entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion darüber, ob Spenc seine Haare schneiden sollte oder nicht. Daraus entwickelte sich eine Kissenschlacht bei der keiner der beiden mehr sagen konnte wie sie überhaupt dazu gekommen waren, geschweige denn wie sie auf das Thema gekommen waren. Sie hatten einiges an Weis intus und dann als ihnen der Wein ausgegangen war, waren sie einfach zu Scotch übergegangen. Als nun Penelope auf dem Boden lag, Derek über ihr hockend, flüsterte er: „ Hey Penelope, ich wollte dir schon immer sagen…. Ich liebe dich." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft die sich schon seit 6 Jahren aufgestaut hatte. „ Du weißt garnicht wie lange ich auf diesen Satz gewartet habe… ich liebe dich auch." Stammelte Penelope zwischen zwei Küssen welche schnell leidenschaftlicher wurden.

„ Derek, möchtest du wirklich? Wir haben einiges getrunken." Fragte Penelope etwas unsicher als er begann sie auszuziehen." Hey mein Mädchen wenn ich sage ich liebe dich, dann meine ich das auch, ich bin in dich verliebt. Ich habe diese drei Worte in meinem Leben bisher nur zu 5 Menschen gesagt und 4 davon sind meine Familie. Ich liebe dich Penelope, mit allem was ich habe, ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, ich liebe deine Intelligenz, ich liebe deinen Witz einfach alles an dir vor allem aber liebe ich, dass mich genau kennst, du weißt wenn mich was bedrückt, wie es mir geht und Penelope ich begehre dich mit meinem ganzen Wesen." Sagte er. Als sie nun mit Tränen in den Augen in die seinen blickte erkannte sie nur Liebe und merkte, dass er das hier genauso sehr wollte wie sie es sich in ihren Träumen schon die ganze Zeit ausgemalt hatte. „ Babygirl auch wenn ich etwas getrunken habe, möchte ich das hier." Sagte er und strich sanft eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr und dann mit seiner Hand ihren Nacken entlang. „ Na dann will ich dich länger warten lassen." Hauchte sie und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „ Hmm… das lass ich mir gefallen." Meinte Morgan bevor er aufstand, sein Mädchen mit sich zog und langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.


End file.
